El beso
by Friditas
Summary: Candy y Albert comparten un momento de intimidad en el sitio donde se conocieron hace varios años. Drabble inspirado en la pintura de Gustave Klimt. SERIE "SUEÑOS". GF '15


Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, este fic es realizado sin fines de lucro.

Dedicado a todas las Albertfans por el cumpleaños de nuestro rubio preferido. Como indiqué en Orange, red, yellow, donde viene el prólogo a esta serie, la historia está inspirada en la pintura que he colocado como imagen del fic.

Este fic es de corte erótico, pero sin caer en palabras altisonantes o vulgares, por ello la clasificación, sin embargo, si no te gustan lecturas de este corte, muchas gracias por la visita, pero abstente de leer.

* * *

 _ **"Quien quiera saber algo de mí, debe analizar cuidadosamente mis cuadros e intentar descubrir en ellos quién soy y qué quiero hacer". Gustave Klimt**_

 **El beso**

 **Serie: Sueños**

-Tenemos un alto riesgo de enamoramiento si cedemos al placer carnal.- Dijiste con desfachatez antes de hacer el amor.

¿Alto riesgo de enamoramiento? Candy, te amo desde que vivíamos juntos fingiendo ser hermanos e ingenuamente crees que corro el riesgo de enamorarme de ti.

-¿Más? ¡No hablarás en serio, Candy!

Soltaste entonces, una carcajada. Entrecerré los ojos y apreté los labios reprimiendo la sonrisa. En la gloria de los años 20's, la liberación sexual de la mujer se hallaba en pleno despertar. Y tú, mi pequeña, no pensabas quedarte atrás.

Nuestros encuentros eran cada vez más sublimes. Podías ser agresiva y dominante, una verdadera _femme fatale_ , o podías ser tierna y amorosa. Pero el placer de amarnos una y otra vez era cada vez, estar en el paraíso mismo.

Observar tu rostro, absorta en tu propio placer, con los ojos cerrados y escuchar tus gemidos, era comparable a una experiencia divina.

Pero el día que verdaderamente supe que jamás existiría otra mujer para mí, fue cuando te revelé mi identidad. El día en que te pedí de vuelta el medallón.

Ahí en esa colina en que alguna vez, un par de niños sellaron su destino, como adultos, fuimos los amantes que decidimos el futuro.

Compartimos un cobijo bordado con hilos cobrizos mientras cedíamos a las mismas ansias, a la sed del otro. Mi virilidad se fundió en la sutileza de tus curvas, en la sensualidad de ser uno. En la adoración a tu cuerpo.

La luz del sol te concedía un aura con diversos matices de dorados, de tu piel brillante y tus rizos del más puro tesoro divino

Estás al borde, te escucho gemir acelerada

-¡Ahhh! ¡Albert!

Tus pies encogidos parecen rozar un acantilado, caes en una vertiente de sensaciones, aferrándote con fuerza a mi, pero sin agarrarme totalmente. Dejo que me ames, mientras yo te idolatro.

Me deseas y nos poseemos.

No hay nada alrededor, solo oscuridad. La luz está aquí, a tu lado. Somos uno aquí, sobre la hierba del parnaso. Que quizá, como en la antigüedad, nos dote del preciado obsequio de la paternidad.

Haces lo que quieres y de la forma que lo deseas. Yo lo respeto. No te he forzado, ni guiado de ningún modo, eres libre y gracias a esa libertad, te entregas sin reservas, del modo que a mí me gusta.

Lánguida, felina. Con el rostro ligeramente vuelto luego de tu culminación, te sostengo en mis brazos, el lugar al que perteneces. Somos uno en todo. Mi parte racional y tu sensibilidad se complementan en armonía perfecta.

Si alguien nos observara, diría que carecemos de perspectiva, que no deberíamos estar juntos por todas las diferencias que existen entre nosotros, y sin embargo, les diría que desconocen la esencia del amor verdadero. No somos una pareja común, es cierto, porque ensalzamos a manera de divinidad a la pareja.

Incluso el sexo, no es solo algo carnal como la broma que me jugabas antes de probarlo, nosotros nos consagramos a través de él. Nuestro placer no es solo físico, sino espiritual.

Ha sucedido en nuestra estación: Primavera. La estación del amor. La representación de la juventud.

Y a pesar de que haces lo que quieres, invulnerable al dominio de William Albert Ardley, mostrándome constantemente tu férrea voluntad, sé que eso solo significa la individualidad de que tanto me gusta, y a pesar de todo, nunca sueltas mi mano…

* * *

Obra: El beso

Autor: Gustave Klimt

Año: 1908

Periodo: Modernismo

Técnica: Pan de oro, oleo sobre lienzo

Dimensiones: 1.80m X1.80m

Ubicación: Galería Belvedere. Viena, Austria


End file.
